Chapter 13 (Super)
is the thirteenth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary The match between Gokū and Hit begins. Gokū has trouble due to Hit's Time-Leap. However, Gokū attacks again and manages to strike Hit even though it was a fluke, surprising Hit. Gokū explains that he managed to overcome Hit's Time-Leap by predicting where he would move next and noted that Hit keeps his hands in his pockets to prevent his opponents from knowing where he would move next. Hit is impressed with Gokū. Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan and attacks Hit. Gokū and Hit battle with Gokū being able to land more strikes on Hit. Champa is worried, but Vados is not because Hit has barely used any stamina while Gokū is draining his stamina due to trying to predict Hit's movements and as a result, Gokū will eventually run out of energy allowing Hit to claim victory. Hit sees that Gokū is beginning to run out of energy. Gokū decides to level the playing field and transforms into a Super Saiyan God. Hit uses his Time-Leap, but Gokū was able to strike him faster, much to Hit's shock and confusion. Hit uses multiple Time-Leaps, but Gok is able to strike faster than Hit can dodge. Vados explains that Hit's Time-Leap will work properly against power levels lower than his, but since Gokū's Super Saiyan God transformation is higher than Hit's power level, his Time-Leap will work for a shorter amount of time; Whis explains that Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue transformation, even though it is stronger than Super Saiyan God, wasn't able to overcome Hit's Time-Leap due to Vegeta being out of stamina, causing Vegeta's power to be lower than Hit's and thus the Time-Leap still worked properly. Overhearing this, Hit is flabbergasted. Suddenly, Gokū fires a ki blast which Hit cannot evade or block with his Time-Leap. Hit takes Gokū's ki blast head on and is damaged as a result. Hit decides to use his full power and powers up. Having powered up, Hit reveals that he will only be able to use his Time-Leap once and will conceal all of his movements. Gokū also powers up and attacks Hit. Hit activates his Time-Leap and successfully stops Gokū in his tracks. Suddenly, Gokū manages to move and transforms into his Super Saiyan Blue form. With the power levels in Gokū's advantage, Gokū has broken through Hit's Time and kicks Hit into the air. Gokū fires his Kamehameha at Hit. The Kamehameha connected but only damaged Hit's left arm due to Hit managing to evade in the nick of time. Hit lands on the tournament arena and is grateful that Gokū was his opponent. However, Gokū is also happy but knows that Hit is an assassin and is actually holding back his true strength. Due to the tournament rules preventing combatants from killing each other, Gokū steps out of the ring allowing Hit to claim victory; Gokū decides to fight Hit again when he is able to show his true strength. Beerus is furious with Gokū, although Gokū (who is still under the impression that Monaka is actually) mentions that they still have the 7th Universe's strongest fighter, Monaka. Monaka steps into the ring with Hit seeing that his opponent is actually weak. The fight begins and Monaka punches Hit's leg. Hit sends himself flying out of bounds, allowing Monaka to claim victory and thus the 7th Universe wins the tournament. Champa is infuriated with Hit's performance and before he can punish him, Beerus notifies Champa of someone in their presence. Champa sees the person and becomes shocked that Zen'ō, the King of the Twelve Universes, has appeared before them. Beerus and Champa greet Zen'ō along with the other Kaioshin. Zen'ō mentions that he was watching the tournament and enjoyed it. Zen'ō decides that he would like to have another tournament with all twelve universes participating in it. Gokū casually greets Zen'ō and gives him a handshake, much to Beerus and Champa's shock. Zen'ō is not displeased with Gokū's lack of respect, which relieves Beerus and Champa. Zen'ō leaves the tournament grounds. The tournament between the Sixth and 7th Universes ends. The 6th Universe team leaves with Champa handing over the six Super Dragon Balls to Beerus. Thanks to Monaka's help, the Dragon Team discovers that the Nameless Planet is actually the remaining Super Dragon Ball. With all seven Super Dragon Balls gathered, the Dragon Team summons Super Shenron, a massive dragon that puts Earth's Shenron to shame. Beerus makes his wish and Super Shenron grants it. Super Shenron dissipates and the Super Dragon Balls scatter across the Sixth and 7th Universes. Bulma asks Beerus what he wished for, but he keeps it a secret. While traveling home, Vados discovers that the 6th Universe's humans have been resurrected on Earth and there is a civilization there creating delicious food, much to Champa's shock. Vados reckons that Beerus used his wish to resurrect the humans; Champa is begrudgingly thankful to Beerus. The Dragon Team travels home to the 7th Universe. Whis notes that Beerus is actually a kind soul for using his wish for his brother's sake, to which Beerus reiterates that he was simply paying back a debt and nothing more. Gokū would like to challenge Monaka to a fight when they reach Earth, but Beerus refuses Gokū's request. The Dragon Team reaches their home, Earth. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters